My Love, My Sunset
by Rarity92
Summary: This would be my life if Sunset Shimmer was my girlfriend.


**My Lo** **ve, My Sunset**

 **(A/E: To celebrate Valentine's Day, this short story will be dedicated to all Sunset Shimmer lovers. Enjoy it!)**

 **Meeting Day**

It was a typical day of my regular life. It wasn't good or bad, it was...just okay. Honestly...I'd wish my life would be like the characters of one of my favorite cartoons: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Even though it's a show for little girls, it has a huge older male audience. I'm a brony and proud. I just love all the characters: the Mane Six, the CMC, Spike, etc. But, you wanna know who's my favorite character of the show? Sunset Shimmer. I mean, I admit she wasn't very appealing in the first Equestria Girls movie, but after _Rainbow Rocks_ and _Friendship Games_ , she became WONDERFUL! I...think I had a crush on her. But I knew she wasn't real, she's just a cartoon character...

One day, after work (I worked as a baker in a restaurant), I was going back to my apartment until I stared at the sunset. It was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. I was so amazed by the sunset that, believe it or not, I ask for a wish. Yeah, I know most people ask for wishes at stars, but for me: I wish that Sunset Shimmer was real and be the love of my life. Yes, I know it's stupid, but I couldn't help it! I got carried away for such a beautiful sunset. So, anyway, I got back to my apartment.

Next morning, I woke up and something unbelievable happened: next to my bed, a beautiful girl was standing up next to me! She has green aqua green eyes and red hair with yellow stripes that kinda look like bacon strips. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a aqua green dress over her jeans and black boots. Wait...it was...SUNSET SHIMMER?! I gasped while staring at her. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was just a dream...but...it wasn't.

"Hello, my name is Sunset Shimmer" Sunset greeted with a nice smile.

"H-Hi..." I greeted "My name is..."

"I know who you are" Sunset said.

"You do?" I asked.

"You're my boyfriend" Sunset answered as she kissed me in the lips. I think I died and went to heaven, it was the sweetest thing I've ever taste!

 **The Date**

My date with Sunset Shimmer was uneventful: we walked on the park, we drank a milkshake in an ice cream store, we went to the movies to watch _Kung Fu Panda 3_ and finally, we walked on the beach where we saw the sunset. Then Sunset ALSO made a wish.

"What's your wish?" I asked.

"I can't tell you" Sunset answered.

"Then whisper me" I said.

"I wish that we can stay together forever..." Sunset whispered.

I just smile as we continued walking on the beach while holding their hands.

 **Healing Wounds**

I was watching TV until I got a phone call from Sunset Shimmer. She sounded very sad and she asked me to go to her apartment. I went there and I found her crying on the floor in fetal position.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got fired from my work" Sunset answered "They found out about my dark past..."

"Dark past?" I asked, despite I already know about it.

"I don't wanna tell you...you may hate me" Sunset said, very scared.

"You can tell me anything" I said, I thought if she would open to me, she would never be afraid of her horrible past "How bad could it be?"

"Sigh...when I was in high school, I wanted to prove I can be so popular" Sunset explained "I've been Prom Queen three times in a row, but all the popularity turned me into a power-hungry monster. Things got worse when I met Twilight Sparkle and she became friends with 5 girls I used to bully. Then I put on a magical crowd and I was transformed into a demon that turned all the students into mind controlled zombies! Twilight and her friends had to use their magic to stop me, but after that, everybody in school hated me. I had to do whatever it took to earn their forgiveness. Me, along with my friends, saved their lives from evil forces twice. But not a single day has passed without thinking of my past actions"

"Sunset..." I said.

"I'm sorry..." Sunset said, crying "I knew I've should told you...but I was afraid you were gonna hate me"

I didn't want seeing her punishing herself, so I kneeled to look at her eyes.

"I would never hate my beautiful Sunset" I said "Your past is not today"

Hearing these words made Sunset smile and she hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to get another job" I said.

 **The Proposal**

Years passed and good things happened to us: we've been working in the restaurant for a while until we got enough money to open our own bakery! In our anniversary, I planned something special for her: we took a vacation to a beach resort. Sunset Shimmer looked beautiful in that bikini: purple top and orange with a yellow stripe bottom. We laid on the beach and we looked at an island.

"Dear, let's swim to that island over there!" I said.

"I don't know, I'm not a good swimmer" Sunset said.

"Just hang on my back" I said.

So I swam to that island while carrying Sunset. We looked at the sunset and it was the perfect moment. I grabbed her hand, I kneeled and took out something from my pocket: a small violet box.

"Sunset Shimmer..." I said as I opened the small box revealing a ring with a diamond "...would you marry me?"

"Sweet Celestia...OF COURSE, DEAR!" Sunset answered, crying of joy and gave me a powerful hug "I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too, babe..." I said.

 **The Wedding**

After a time planning our wedding, the day has come: the day to share our lives in holy matrimony. I'll be honest, I was very nervous that day, but at the other hand: I was gonna spend the rest of my life with the woman I loved! The church was full of friends, families, etc. Sunset asked Principal Celestia to be the one who will unite us. Sunset finally arrived, she looked BEAUTIFUL in that bride dress. In fact, it was the SAME dress she wore in Friendship Games when she became 'Daydream Sunset'!

"Wonderful man, would you accept this beautiful woman as your kind and loyal wife until the death separates you?" Celestia asked.

"I do" I answered

"Sunset, would you accept this wonderful man as your kind and loyal husband until the death separates you?" Celestia asked.

I do" Sunset answered.

"With the power of my own, I pronounced you: husband and wife!" Celestia exclaimed "You may kiss the bride"

And so I did, I kissed Sunset and everybody cheered. The reception was a lot of fun, shouldn't be surprised, both Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich made it awesome. Sunset threw the bouquet of flowers and Twilight caught it. I threw the Sunset's bride gather and Flash Sentry caught it. I knew these two were gonna be happy together like Sunset and me. It was the best day of our lives.

 **Exciting News**

After a couple of years of marriage, we've been living a very good life together. Until one day, Sunset was feeling of to her stomach. I was very worried about it, so I quickly took her to the doctor. I waited impatiently to see if my love is fine. Finally, she came out and she told me something I would never expect.

"Dear...I'm pregnant" Sunset said, rubbing her belly.

"OH...MY...GOD! REALLY?!" I asked, really excited.

"YES!" Sunset said "We're gonna be parents!"

I hugged her very hard.

 **Our Child**

9 months later, our baby was born: a beautiful baby girl of indigo hair and white stripe. And before you say something: this is how I would look like if I was born in Equestria.

"She's so beautiful..." Sunset said, crying of joy.

"Just like you, dear..." I said.

"How are we gonna call her?" Sunset asked.

I stared at my baby daughter and I realized she looks exactly like certain filly from the show I used to hate, but now I love her.

"I got it!" I said "Her name is going to be...Diamond Tiara"

"Diamond Tiara?" Sunset asked "I LOVE IT! This will be our adorable Diamond Tiara..."

We both stared at our baby as she smiled looking at us.

 **The End**


End file.
